<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not Real If No One Knows by ShamelessPeterPan (PiscesDragon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076678">It's Not Real If No One Knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/pseuds/ShamelessPeterPan'>ShamelessPeterPan (PiscesDragon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With Your Hand in Mine We Are Kings [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, CP struggle bus, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Social Media, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, fandoms - Freeform, painting as a euphemism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/pseuds/ShamelessPeterPan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yibo creates a secret BJYX Twitter account, but he keeps getting blocked by solo fans when he retweets them. He decides to try posting some “original” pictures (selfies and pics of them together) and runs into trouble when his private account goes viral due to the popularity of his “fan edits”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With Your Hand in Mine We Are Kings [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not Real If No One Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't for one second believe that Yibo is NOT a member of the CP groups on his private Weibo account :D</p>
<p>This fic may or may not be a way to work through my frustrations at how the WangXiao/BJYX/Yizhan stans sometimes get treated. Hopefully it's not too harsh - I'm extremely appreciative of those solo fans that either accept (or at least overlook) those of us 'believers' :D</p>
<p>Thanks to Liz for editing this so quickly!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is what you use that expensive VPN for?” Xiao Zhan asked as he peered over Yibo’s shoulder at his phone. “Stalking CP fans on Twitter?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan had come to visit his boyfriend’s temporary residence in Hengdian a few days ago, and they were spending Yibo’s rare night off holed up in his hotel room. It was too much trouble to try to go out anywhere, and since they just wanted to spend time together, the location didn’t really matter.</p>
<p>“Worse,” Yibo chuckled, turning to smirk over his shoulder at the other man. “<em>Being </em> our CP fan on Twitter.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Xiao Zhan stared at him in disbelief for a moment before breaking into a smile and shaking his head. “Of course you’re serious. What was I thinking?”</p>
<p>“It’s more fun seeing stuff from people who like both of us,” Yibo argued. “Besides, somebody has to stir the Bo Jun Yi Xiao pot to keep the fans guessing or they’ll give up on our relationship altogether.”</p>
<p>“God forbid. Though I’m still not sure that would be a <em> bad </em> thing. And anyway, I stir,” Xiao Zhan argued with a lift of one perfectly shaped, dark eyebrow. “Or have you already forgotten when I gave half my team a coronary with that Valentine’s Day post?”</p>
<p>“Mn,” Yibo acknowledged, looking up from his phone with a sexy smirk. He lowered his voice suggestively. “Yeah, that was good.”</p>
<p>“So glad you appreciate my artistic endeavors.” Xiao Zhan said sarcastically as he plopped down next to him on the couch.</p>
<p>“I do! It’s just better when I get to be your canvas.” At his boyfriend’s confused look, Yibo leaned toward him and finished, “I like it when you paint me white.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s eyes flew wide in surprise.</p>
<p>“Oh my God!” he squealed, putting a hand over Yibo’s face and pushing him away with a giggle. “You’re so gross!”</p>
<p>Yibo laughed. “You like it.”</p>
<p>They tussled for a few seconds as Yibo tried to pinch his side, prompting Xiao Zhan to retaliate until giving up and laying back into the couch cushions. </p>
<p>“Nice job trying to distract me,” Xiao Zhan smirked. “But seriously — don’t you think letting the CP fade into oblivion would make things easier for us?”</p>
<p>Yibo’s eyes widened. “I thought both our teams liked the CP fan groups? Plus, they’re easy to feed… A few well timed Weibo posts keep them speculating for days.”</p>
<p><em> Thank god for </em> <em> kadian </em> <em> and number codes, </em> he thought. Plus it was an easy way to surprise Xiao Zhan now and then when they were separated. Yibo knew it was silly, but he <em> loved </em> it when his boyfriend posted those secret messages meant for him. It made their relationship seem more normal, less something that had to be hidden away from the world as if it were shameful.</p>
<p>Yibo had never expected that getting older and falling in love would make it even less desirable to hide the parts of himself he couldn’t share. He’d now come to recognize the difference between choosing to stay in the closet and being forced to stay there. The more autonomy he gained over his career and his life, ironically thanks to a show about a love story between two men, the more Yibo resisted others making his choices for him.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, maybe it would be easier for me to sneak into your hotel room when you’re on location when fans aren’t <em> expecting </em> me to be sneaking in to visit,” Xiao Zhan said with a pointed look.</p>
<p>Even though they had tried to quietly coordinate his arrival at Yibo’s hotel where he was staying to finish up filming, there had still been at least one person who caught footage of Xiao Zhan’s entrance. It was grainy and Xiao Zhan was covered head to toe, so it was nearly impossible to tell it was him. The fervor had died down after only a few hours, and Yibo didn’t really see what the big deal was.</p>
<p>“Nobody made you stop here on the way back from Chongqing,” Yibo said lightly, throwing in a shrug for good measure. For once, he hadn’t been the one begging for a visit, instead more worried about the hazards involved in Xiao Zhan travelling. Between the virus still being a general concern around the country and fans desperate to catch a glimpse of him, there wasn’t much assurance in getting around China safely and peacefully. Although Yibo did completely understand why Xiao Zhan had been desperate to get out of the house.</p>
<p>He’d been taking a lot of hits with the media recently, and it had been a constant cloud above his head for over a month. Yibo knew how much he’d been struggling and was relieved when travel restrictions were loosened enough that Xiao Zhan could go see his family. After the trip home, he finally seemed to have his footing and confidence back again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like going another month without seeing each other was an option,” Xiao Zhan said, his tone somewhat cynical. Leaving the younger man without an argument, Xiao Zhan moved closer and laid his head on Yibo’s shoulder, snuggling into his side and pointing at the phone in his hands. “Can I see?”</p>
<p>Yibo held the phone so they could both view it, while Xiao Zhan began tapping and scrolling through the Twitter feed. “Oh, it’s kind of like Weibo, right? How do you read any of this?”</p>
<p>“I can read a little English. This is actually good practice — it’s like forced exposure to the language,” Yibo explained. “Plus, I can also use the translate feature if I need to. The translations aren’t always great, but you can get the basic idea.”</p>
<p>“Have you posted on here? How do you get to your own page?” Xiao Zhan asked.</p>
<p>Yibo couldn’t help but notice the way his boyfriend sped past pictures of himself but paused a little longer on the posts with photos of the two of them together. Hiding his smile, Yibo clicked over to his profile page.</p>
<p>“Your user name is <em>bjyx</em><em>-obsessed?”</em> Xiao Zhan said incredulously. “Oh my fucking god.”</p>
<p>“What?” Yibo responded defensively. “I didn’t want anybody to get confused about the point of the account.”</p>
<p>One dark eyebrow lifted above Xiao Zhan’s eyes in speculation. “And you couldn’t have gone with <em> Yizhan?” </em></p>
<p>They were both aware, as their assistants had taken an incredible amount of enjoyment to explain to them, about the various shipping groups that had formed in regard to their relationship. “Yizhan” was a term Yibo himself had come up with, a mashup of their names created for a game they played when Xiao Zhan had come on his show, <em> Tian Tian Xiang Shang, </em> as a guest last summer. The meaning of “BJYX” on the other hand, had quickly morphed from something cute and innocent to defining Yibo as the dominant party in their relationship — and the bedroom.</p>
<p>“I thought <em> Bo Jun Yi Xiao </em> was the biggest group!” Yibo retorted, while Xiao Zhan smiled at him with an expression that clearly said he didn’t quite believe him. Xiao Zhan had always found it particularly funny that their biggest CP fan group believed Yibo was “in charge” of him, especially considering in truth, Yibo deferred to the older man on most things.</p>
<p>Yibo really couldn’t help it — his perpetual <em> Didi </em> status had ingrained in him a habit of listening to his elders. But with Xiao Zhan being a little bit of a control freak, they balanced each other well, so Yibo thought it worked out perfectly for them.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan laughed and gave a shake of his head, dark hair shining under the light from the lamps. “This is so dumb.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice,” Yibo said, his voice going quiet, “being able to say we’re together and post pictures.”</p>
<p>Dark eyes shot over to stare at him, a hint of fear swimming in their depths. “You do <em> not </em> post pictures. Tell me you don’t post our pictures on here!”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s finger began to slide down the screen, scrolling his profile for a post that wasn’t a retweet. He didn’t have to go very far, since just the previous day Yibo had posted a selfie he’d taken.</p>
<p>It was actually a decent shot. Xiao Zhan was still asleep, face half smashed into the pillow with the white comforter bunched up around his shoulders and just a hint of the tan skin of his shoulder peeking out. Yibo had arranged himself next to him, closed his eyes so they both appeared to be sleeping, and the headshot of them in bed together turned out great. He’d been so proud of it, he couldn’t help posting it.</p>
<p>“Oh my god <em> Wang Yibo, </em>TELL ME you didn’t take this picture of us and post it on international social media!” Xiao Zhan’s cadence got faster and his volume higher as he started winding up to the meltdown Yibo could see coming. The Chongqing accent was tripping off his tongue like firecrackers. “You have got to be… How fucking —”</p>
<p>“Stop, stop! Relax. It’s fine, seriously,” Yibo said, keeping his voice slow and calm in an effort to bring down his boyfriend’s panic. “Everybody thinks it’s a fan edit. Look!”</p>
<p>He quickly opened the first few comments, clicking to translate them to Chinese so Xiao Zhan could easily see for himself.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘OMG I wish this was real!’ </em>
</p>
<p><em> ‘Your </em> <em> photoshop </em> <em> is AMAZING!!’ </em></p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Holy shit I thought this was an actual picture of them at first!’ </em>
</p>
<p>“See?” Yibo said. “I made a little logo and threw it on there so everybody thinks it’s fake. Genius, right?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s anger had lessened, but he still stared at Yibo as if he’d told him the world was flat. “You’re trying to kill me.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine! Nobody knows about this account. It’s not even that popular,” Yibo assured him with a breezy air. He wasn’t about to admit that since he’d begun posting the “fake” pictures, his follower count got higher every day. “And I’ve been on here for a few weeks — fans outside China don’t seem to operate at quite the same level.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Xiao Zhan asked as he scrolled through Yibo’s personal feed, no doubt looking for the other “edits” he had posted.</p>
<p>“I could <em> never </em> get away with this on Weibo. People are too invested. There’s probably some poor girl in Beijing with an entire searchable database of every image that exists of your face,” Yibo explained with a smirk. “Our fans here would probably catch me in a second. Or they would at least question it. But on here, they just assume I’ve pulled photos they’ve never seen from somewhere and mashed them together like magic.”</p>
<p>“God, Yibo… If your publicist knew you were doing this…” Xiao Zhan sighed. “If <em> my </em> team knew you were doing this…”</p>
<p>“<em>Nobody knows,</em>” Yibo insisted. “Literally, the only people who know about this account are you and me.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan gave him a hard look, the moment stretching out until Yibo was <em> almost </em> uncomfortable with the force of his gaze. They’d been together so long, and friends practically since the day they met almost exactly two years ago now, so it was rare that Xiao Zhan could intimidate him. But that didn’t mean there weren’t occasionally moments where Yibo worried he had pushed the older man’s patience too far.</p>
<p>“This is important to you.” It was a statement more than a question. Xiao Zhan knew him well enough to know Yibo had considered the risks.</p>
<p>“Do you blame me for wanting to have <em> one </em> place where I can brag about having a hot boyfriend, even if I have to do it under the cover of a fake account?”</p>
<p>“No, I get it. I wish…” Xiao Zhan sighed, his gaze going soft. They were both aware of what he was leaving unspoken. “Just… be careful, ok?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Yibo grinned. “I’m always careful!”</p>
<p>“Oh, right, right,” Xiao Zhan agreed with sarcasm so thick he could paint a wall with it. “Breakdancing, skateboarding, motorcycle racing… Careful is your life mantra.”</p>
<p>Yibo laughed. “See? You get me. That’s why I love you.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s hand wrapped around the side of Yibo’s neck, pulling him in for a quick, sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re too cute sometimes,” Xiao Zhan explained softly.</p>
<p>“You’re too cute always,” Yibo shot back, diving back at him for another kiss, much less gentle and with a lot more tongue. They came up for air after a few seconds, and Yibo wiggled his eyebrows and asked, “Want to <em> paint </em> me?”</p>
<p>“Is that what we’re calling it now?”</p>
<p>“Maybe? I mean, it’s better than…” Yibo trailed off suddenly, an expression of horror forming on his face that Xiao Zhan had only seen a few other times after he’d tried to watch scary movies. “Oh my god…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“<em>Quality time… </em> I think I just figured out that was my parents’ code for sex.” Yibo’s eyes were round as saucers, his skin paler than normal — and Xiao Zhan was having a difficult time not laughing at his obvious internal torment.</p>
<p>“What makes you think that?” Xiao Zhan asked, narrowly holding in the giggles at Yibo’s mortified face.</p>
<p>“Just… It’s something I remember them saying. Right before I’d get to watch TV or play on the computer without a time limit,” Yibo said slowly, his gaze focused on the wall as he got lost in memories. He shuddered. “Oh my god! The last time I went home, my mom was asking if you and I got to spend much quality time together!”</p>
<p>“Bo-di, <em>bèi</em> <em>bèi</em><em>,”</em> Xiao Zhan said, rubbing a hand along his back in a soothing manner. “I doubt she meant it like that.”</p>
<p>“I fucking hope not,” Yibo growled in an aggravated tone. “Feels like I’ve got ants all over my skin now.”</p>
<p>His body rippled with another small shudder, and Xiao Zhan fell over away from him onto the couch cushions as he dissolved into raucous laughter.</p>
<p>“I don’t see what’s so funny,” Yibo said sharply.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan wiped at his eyes. “You!” he laughed. “Not being able to handle your parents having sex!”</p>
<p>“Aargh! Zhan-ge! Shut up!” Yibo groaned, leaning over to bury his face in Xiao Zhan’s side. “The one perk to being stuck in a generation of only children is having the belief that your parents only did it <em> once </em> and had you. And personally, I prefer to think I was the product of immaculate conception.”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan leaned up to stare at him, his dark eyes dancing with mirth. “So what, you’re Asian Jesus now?”</p>
<p>“I could be — you don’t know,” Yibo said with a grin.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan broke down into a fit of laughter again, before choking out, “I guess those flowing white angel robes of Lan Zhan’s were even more appropriate than we thought!”</p>
<p>Yibo sat up on the couch just enough to gain the leverage to pin his boyfriend down, pinching at his sides and stomach in torment.</p>
<p>Almost immediately, Xiao Zhan gave up when he realized he was trapped. “Peace! Peace, Bo-di! Be nicer!”</p>
<p>Yibo stood up, shoving at him playfully in the process, and was rewarded with a slap on the ass in return once Xiao Zhan’s hands were freed.</p>
<p>His boyfriend leaned over to pick up Yibo’s phone where it had fallen to the floor, forgotten in their scuffling. He started scrolling back through the feed as Yibo fell back down next to him, draping himself half over Xiao Zhan’s lap.</p>
<p>It was nice having him here, even if they didn’t have much to occupy their time with. Yibo was happy to spend every free minute just touching him, soaking in the feel and scent of his skin, creating a vivid sensory memory that would last through their next long separation.</p>
<p>Which, he knew, would be very soon. With studios reopening and sets given the green light to bring back staff, it wouldn’t be long before all of Xiao Zhan’s many projects that had been delayed got thrown back into his calendar.</p>
<p>Yibo’s own schedule was already hectic, with completing filming on one drama before moving on to the next set in just a few weeks, on top of racing practice for the new season and his regular trips to Changsha for <em> Tian Tian Xiang Shang</em>. He’d been spoiled having so much time with Xiao Zhan during the quarantine, and even after returning to work, he’d at least been readily available to video chat around Yibo’s schedule. He wasn’t looking forward to the next few months, when there would be days when both of them would be lucky to even have time to send a quick text message.</p>
<p>“Hey,” said Xiao Zhan, pulling Yibo’s focus back to the small screen in his hand. “What does this mean?”</p>
<p>Yibo grabbed the phone and saw there were a few retweets in his feed that weren’t viewable because the content was locked.</p>
<p>“Goddamn it,” Yibo muttered angrily. “Somebody blocked me again!”</p>
<p>“Blocked you?” Xiao Zhan dissolved into a fit of giggles so powerful he nearly fell off the couch. “They blocked <em> you?” </em></p>
<p>“They don’t know who I am, stupid,” said Yibo. “You know how some of the fans are. They’ve got no patience for the CP crowd, and they just block on sight. It’s not like they have to follow me. It’s fucking ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“<em>Bèi </em><em>bèi</em><em>,”</em> Xiao Zhan said through his laughter, “You don’t have to take it so seriously! It’s just people being dumb.”</p>
<p>Yibo sighed, handing back the phone to let Xiao Zhan get bored with his Twitter account.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why people think it needs to be a fight all the time,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“We live in a world with a competitive spirit. Ranking systems and charts define everything, so we’re automatically competing, whether we want to be or not,” Xiao Zhan answered. He turned to look at Yibo with a sly smile. “Besides, everybody knows you’re very competitive. Your fans assume you aren’t happy being number two.”</p>
<p>Yibo squeezed Xiao Zhan’s leg in retaliation for the dig at his “ranking”. They had both been sitting like kings at the top of the popularity charts, ever since <em> Chen Qing </em> <em> Ling </em> took off. It was a running joke between the two that Yibo could never seem to best his boyfriend from the number one spot. Even after the recent troubles created by fans and haters online, Xiao Zhan was <em> still </em> more popular in China than any other performer could even dream of.</p>
<p>He didn’t usually pay much attention to the lists, but if it was anyone else, Yibo might actually be a little jealous of how long Xiao Zhan had managed to maintain the public’s adoration. But he obviously understood why people loved the man, and Yibo was so damn proud of him, it didn’t matter what it meant for his own career.</p>
<p>“My fans don’t know I’ve got ‘number one’ in my bed — which means I <em> am </em> on top,” Yibo said with a toothy grin. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Or at least, I am some of the time.”</p>
<p>“God, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan replied, with an exasperated roll of his eyes followed by a small smile he tried to contain but failed. He glanced down at the phone screen again, swiping once and then frowning when he saw another blocked post. “I’m sorry, Bo-di. I hate that <em> I’m </em> the one causing people to lash out at you now.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault. And it’s not just your fans, it’s mine too,” Yibo said, taking his phone back to shut it off and set it on the table, filling Xiao Zhan’s empty hands with one of his own instead. “My fans mostly don’t like the idea of us because they feel sorry for me. Apparently I stare at you a lot, so some of them have been forced to admit I’m into you, but you’re a bitch and don’t reciprocate my feelings.”</p>
<p>His sarcasm wasn’t lost on Xiao Zhan, who threw his head back in laughter. It was rare that they talked about these things with each other, since usually they were only fed snippets of fan drama through their assistants, and tried to avoid paying any attention to it otherwise. It was sort of fun to poke at each other about it for once.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m very horrible and refuse to be taken in by your beauty,” Xiao Zhan’s deadpanned dramatically.</p>
<p>“Exactly. And your solo fans all want to marry you and think you’re straight, so the CP fans are evil for thinking otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Do I not have any male solo fans?” Xiao Zhan wondered, his mouth pulling into a tiny frown. “Because I’ve had a number of airport propositions that suggest otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Not who want to marry you,” Yibo said smugly. “I’ve got full confidence all the gay men want both of us.”</p>
<p>“That is… interesting,” Xiao Zhan commented with a thoughtful expression.</p>
<p>Yibo gave him a flat stare. “I didn’t say at the same time.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t either,” Xiao Zhan replied with an innocent look.</p>
<p>“No, but you thought it, you pervert,” Yibo said with a laugh. He leaned into Xiao Zhan’s side, shoving his shoulder with his own. “Sometimes I think you were typecast as Wei Ying.”</p>
<p>“Ok, we both read the book. You <em> know </em> for a fact Lan Zhan was the kinky one in that duo.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but Wei Ying was <em> into </em> it.”</p>
<p>“Well, of course he was. Lan Zhan is so handsome,” Xiao Zhan replied sweetly. He turned to Yibo, his gaze getting caught, unable to break away. A faraway look came into his eyes, like for a moment he was seeing a different version of Yibo, unconsciously slipping back into that character. “And kind of a rockstar. And Wei Ying is into a lot of things… especially… <em> painting.” </em></p>
<p>“So that’s really what we’re calling it now?” Yibo asked pointedly, glad his boyfriend was just being flirty and not letting the character bleed pull him under. After filming wrapped, they had occasionally played around in bed as Wei Ying and Lan Zhan, and though Yibo thoroughly enjoyed it, Xiao Zhan had been so attached to his own character that sometimes he went a little too far into the headspace. Enough time had passed since filming though, that now it didn’t seem to be quite as difficult to pull himself back to reality.</p>
<p>“You started it,” Xiao Zhan said, eyes half-lidded and smoldering. “Want me to paint you like a French girl?”</p>
<p>“If you mean come all over me while I fuck you, yeah, that sounds amazing,” Yibo said bluntly. Like most average hot-blooded men in their early twenties, he was ready to go at the mere suggestion of sex. He grabbed at Xiao Zhan’s shirt with one hand, running the other up his chest and wrapping it around the back of his head to pull the man close.</p>
<p>Before Yibo’s lips could reach him, Xiao Zhan gave him a serious look. “Just don’t get any ideas about posting any <em> artwork </em> on Twitter.”</p>
<p>Yibo’s eyes went wide at the suggestion.</p>
<p>“Oooh, Zhan-ge! I bet we could, though!” he exclaimed, bouncing a little with false excitement in an attempt to wind him up. “We could even post really short video clips, and fans would say they’re edits. Hell, we could even make a sex tape and nobody would believe it was us!”</p>
<p>He laughed maniacally at the thought. Even if he was reckless enough to try it — which he wasn’t — there was no way Xiao Zhan would <em> ever </em> be into it.</p>
<p>But it was still a fun thought.</p>
<p>“First of all, we are <em> not </em> making porn,” Xiao Zhan growled, no humor left to be found in his voice. It was his Gege-is-talking-don’t-you-dare-argue-with-me tone. Yibo usually wasn’t a fan of it, unless they happened to be in bed and he was feeling submissive. “And even if we did, it would <em> never </em> be anywhere <em> near </em> the internet.”</p>
<p>Yibo’s head perked up with interest, his eyes wide as a slow smile spread over his face. “So you’re saying there’s a chance,” he said eagerly.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan frowned. “No.”</p>
<p>“How about if we just practice?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan smiled wickedly. “Now <em> that </em> can be arranged...”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yibo woke up the next morning to find that he’d added a thousand followers <em> overnight </em> on his Twitter account.  It didn’t take long to figure out the reason — that last picture he’d posted had gone viral with over four thousand “likes”. His notifications had exploded, well beyond anything he wanted to sort through. He looked at a few of them and saw the users all seemed to be speculating about where the photos used in the “edit” had come from, and some brave people were arguing the picture was actually real.</p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
<p>He scanned through a few of the comments left on the photo, and noticed that a few of them were addressed to “Yibo”, as if they somehow knew he was the owner of the account. He briefly wondered why no one thought to accuse Xiao Zhan of having a secret account, but realized the man’s good-boy image made it impossible in the fans’ eyes. Little did they know, his Zhan-ge had a secret devilish streak.</p>
<p>Scrolling further through his notifications, his name in English kept showing up much more than he’d like.</p>
<p>He groaned. “Aaahh, fuck.”</p>
<p>Of course, not paying attention to his volume meant his muttering was just loud enough to wake the other occupant of the bed, who chose that moment to roll over and wrap a bare arm around Yibo’s torso.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Xiao Zhan asked. His voice was always appealing, but something about the way it sounded in the morning, sleep-rough and extra sexy, always made Yibo want to do dirty things to him.</p>
<p>Who was he kidding? He <em> always </em> wanted to do dirty things to the man.</p>
<p>“Mn?” Yibo’s brain was suddenly having difficulty comprehending things like words. It may have had something to do with the fact that his blood flow had suddenly been sent on priority detour for travel further south.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan sat up slightly to look at him, his hair a mess around his head like adorable black solar flares. Yibo gazed at him fondly as his boyfriend asked, “Did you sleep through your alarm?”</p>
<p>“What?” Yibo asked in confusion.</p>
<p>“You were grumbling about something. Are you late for work?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t go to set until this afternoon,” Yibo answered, staring at him blankly and still distracted by the appealing and — his brain reminded him helpfully — very naked man in his bed. With his mind now settling on a mission, it was already working out the logistics in his head. After last night, very little prep would be needed, and Xiao Zhan had nowhere to be and nothing strenuous to do today. And Yibo still had hours before he needed to be on set… </p>
<p>“So what’s the matter, <em>xiǎo</em> <em>gǒu</em><em>?”</em> Xiao Zhan’s eyes dropped pointedly to the phone in Yibo’s hands.</p>
<p>Yibo fidgeted with the device, having completely forgotten he was holding it in the midst of his distraction.</p>
<p>“Oh… Just surprised by a popular post,” Yibo said, trying to sound nonchalant. His libido got doused with a bucket of cold water as he realized Xiao Zhan might not find the situation amusing at all.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan chuckled. “That’s not surprising if it’s yours. Did you post on Weibo today? Or was it someone else’s post you were looking at?”</p>
<p>Yibo’s stomach churned nervously. “Um… not exactly? It’s not on Weibo…”</p>
<p>Without words to even begin to explain it, Yibo flicked on the screen that had powered down and turned it to face the other man.</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s eyes went wide when he noticed the numbers on the screen, then he must have read the comment Yibo had paused at which was addressed directly to him, because the older man’s reaction was immediate.</p>
<p>“<em> Wang Yibo!!” </em>Yibo winced at the shrillness of his voice. That particular tone of exasperated disbelief had been typical to hear from Xiao Zhan during the summer they’d been filming together and were getting to know one another, but it was rare to hear him use it now. </p>
<p>Unwelcome surprises tended to have that effect.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” Yibo said, half laughing and still in shock. “People think we’re cute together! How is that my fault?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s expression was unamused, but Yibo could tell he wasn’t taking the situation too seriously. The man might be an excellent actor, but Yibo had worked very closely with him and knew his tells. He wasn’t really angry, and after Yibo stared him down for a moment, Xiao Zhan finally cracked a smile. “It’s <em> half </em> your fault, you stupid beautiful boy.”</p>
<p>“Not as beautiful as Zhan-ge,” Yibo grinned cheekily. It was entrenched in his bones to throw compliments back when they were playing — and as long as Xiao Zhan wasn’t aggravated about his “edit” going viral, they were definitely playing.</p>
<p>“Aiya! Don’t start with me!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Yibo to wrestle him back down next to him on the bed.</p>
<p>Yibo tossed his phone off to the side onto the floor. He’d find it later. There were more important priorities at the moment, such as making his way under the sheet and running his hand up Xiao Zhan’s side. They lay fitted against each other, with Yibo crawling half on top of him to get one thigh between Xiao Zhan’s long, lean legs.  Now in a better position, Yibo could easily slide his half hard cock against the man’s hip.</p>
<p>Pleasure zinged through him, and his mouth sought out the sweet bow of Xiao Zhan’s lips like a magnet. Yibo licked at his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth then tracing the spot of Xiao Zhan’s beauty mark with his tongue. He couldn’t help but want to claim it, make that little black dot like a brand with Yibo’s name on it. He wondered if he put his mouth on it enough, would Xiao Zhan think of him every time he saw that mole in the mirror?</p>
<p>While distracting the man with his mouth, Yibo’s hand mapped Xiao Zhan’s chest, fingers teasing at a dark nipple and making him squirm. Yibo pinched it then rubbed his thumb in circles around the nub, making Xiao Zhan break away from his lips with a gasp and moan deep in the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“Yibo,” he ground out roughly. Yibo’s hand started to make its way back down to the parts of his boyfriend’s body he <em> really </em> wanted to focus on, but Xiao Zhan continued. “You’re deleting that account, right?”</p>
<p>It was said much more seriously than he should have been able to, given their activities, but Yibo’s hand barely faltered in its movement, sliding down the man’s firm stomach to his goal. With his hand loosely wrapped around Xiao Zhan’s cock and running over it in a feather-light caress, he answered, “If I delete it people will get suspicious, and it might just gain more attention, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Xiao Zhan’s face was beginning to flush from the teasing Yibo’s hands were doing to the rest of his body, but his eyes were serious as he gazed at him. “Yibo, Didi, you can’t leave it active. It’s hard to know with a well-edited photo, but with originals there are ways — ha-mnn!”</p>
<p>He cut off a breathy moan and bit his bottom lip hard, obviously fighting the urge to buck up into Yibo’s mouth, which had moved at lightning speed and taken his cock all the way in with one fluid movement. Xiao Zhan panted and cursed for a few seconds as Yibo worked him over, maneuvering his tongue in a move he knew made the man crazy. One of Xiao Zhan’s hands found its way into the bangs that brushed his stomach when Yibo worked all the way down the length of him. </p>
<p>Yibo’s own excitement swelled along with his ego when he saw Xiao Zhan’s eyes clenched tightly shut. For some reason, he still could barely handle the sight of Yibo’s mouth wrapped around his cock without losing it completely. Sooner or later though, he always pried his eyes open to catch a glimpse, and Yibo could tell how much he liked the view by the way he thickened even more in his mouth.</p>
<p>Yibo pulled off just as quickly as he’d begun, pink lips shiny with spit and the fluid he’d licked off the head as he sat up slightly. His voice only slightly rougher than normal, and very matter-of-factly, he questioned, “Are you going to let me fuck you before I have to go to work?”</p>
<p>He was very good at distraction, and it seemed to be working well today. Unfortunately, Xiao Zhan had learned how he operated and managed to get a few brain cells to function enough to force out his terms before surrendering. “That depends. If I say yes, will you delete that account?”</p>
<p>Yibo grinned, his eyes shining in a way that definitely meant he was up to something. “If I say no, are you going to let me fuck you anyway?”</p>
<p>Before Xiao Zhan could even respond, Yibo’s mouth was back on him — and the fingers he’d been stealthily slicking with the lube which he’d snuck into his hand earlier slid very swiftly into their target, eased by the relative looseness created last night. He immediately found the spot he wanted and <em> stroked, </em>just the way he knew Zhan-ge liked.</p>
<p>“Yi — bo!” It was half whine, half a choked-scream and all music to Yibo’s ears. </p>
<p>By the time he was done with him, Xiao Zhan wouldn’t even remember Twitter <em> existed. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>** In case you were wondering: Yibo does NOT delete his account :D</p>
<p>Translations:<br/>xiǎo gǒu - puppy<br/>bèi bèi - baby (I know there are other ways to say it in Chinese, but in my head they say it in English but it still sounds Chinese - like a perfect language mix - because that seems reasonable to me based on how much they both use English.)<br/>bo jun yi xiao - In Chinese, 博君一笑 have the same pronunciation as 博君一肖 (last character being the Xiao in XZ's name) and means "all i do is to make you smile". If you're new to the fandom and have questions, Google can explain better than me!</p>
<p>Also, Lan Wangji being “Asian Jesus” is a long-standing joke in my house, and my brain could not resist throwing it in here :D</p>
<p>Hopefully it's not too tacky that I made Yibo's twitter name the same as <a href="https://twitter.com/bjyxobsessed">my own</a> -- I didn't want to accidentally use someone else's! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>